Slave of Mine
by DarthNasere
Summary: The Sith of risen and in greater numbers than ever thought to have existed. While the Jedi are in the grip of the Clone Wars the Sith take there chance and take down the Council and the Jedi remaining at the temple effectively destroying the order itself. With the Jedi enslaved the Sith rise to power. (based at the beginning of RoTS. More info inside) (BTW I DON"T OWN STAR WARS!)
1. Chapter 1

**Slave of Mine**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories at all in like years but I've hit major writer's block with all of them and I'm not going to be doing anything with the Draco Malfoy story. Sorry for those of you who liked it…. If anyone wants to continue that story you can just give me credit for starting it please. Ok so this story is set at the beginning of RoTS but there is a major twist and Anakin and Padme never got married at the beginning of the clone wars, they felt that it would destroy them if they did. So without revealing anymore… let us begin! (BTW this is rated M due to violence and gore and some sexual-ish content later one!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rise of the Sith, Fall of the Jedi

The scene was chaotic. The halls of the Jedi Temple were like rivers of blood. The blood of fallen Jedi… The only light that could be seen was from the glow of the many red lightsabers and the few blue and green ones…. The younglings were cowering in corners but were left unharmed. Crying and staring in fear at their masters' slain forms. We Sith had taken over. No one saw us coming. But we tore through the temple unseen in a flash of red and black. The Jedi were taken down swiftly and without mercy. Even the Chosen One was unable to defeat our might. All the remaining Jedi that were left alive were enslaved….including Skywalker.

My name is Aeragar…just Aeragar. No Darth, no Lady. Just Aeragar. My master was murdered by a Jedi seven years ago when I was 13 years of age. Mordred was his name. He was strong and powerful but he couldn't even see the Jedi coming. I had only been his apprentice for 7 years at the time and so I couldn't save him…. I found out later that that same Jedi murdered Mordred's wife Lara in her sleep leaving their infant son Christopher orphaned and alone. I took Christopher under my care and now he was my apprentice, but I left him behind on the ship so he couldn't see the carnage. It killed me to see the looks on those younglings' faces. A look I knew all too well. A look I had when my master died. Sorrow, fear, grief, and anger. But they'll get over it. I did. So why couldn't they? They were Jedi after all. Unfeeling, cold, unattached monsters. It felt good to spill the blood of the Jedi Knights and Masters. But I couldn't hurt younglings… If I did then I'd be just as monstrous as the Jedi themselves. I was always raised to believe that the Jedi were evil and that was why The Rule of Two existed and why most of us Sith were in hiding.

But I stood there my saber raised but I was unable to strike down the Jedi before me…because I knew that I came from him…. As a youngling I was told a story that we all were told. A supposed fairytale called The Dark Lady and her Green Knight. And before me now to my disbelief… was the Green Knight…. The now Grand Master of the Jedi Order and my ancestor….Yoda. Almost a millennia ago my ancestor Warrana the Black, the Dark Lady of the story was mated to a Jedi Knight named Yoda. She became pregnant with his child and then everything changed. Carter, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order at the time felt that this was a threat and when Yoda would not be convinced to have Warrana abort the child, he sent out a group of Jedi to kill Warrana and her unborn child. Yoda helped Warrana to escape and so she was able to flee and live in hiding… without her mate. After she gave birth she changed. They say she fell hard into the darkest depths of the Dark side of the Force and that is why she was labeled as Warrana the Black. She went crazy and slaughtered many Sith until she was locked away to sleep for eternity. But enough about ancient history. As I said before, all I could do was stare at the small green alien in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to harm him. So I restrained him in Force canceling handcuffs and led him out of the temple to our ship Big Bertha. I could see the other Jedi in chains being dragged onto the ship, many of them struggling… especially Skywalker. I don't know why I was so interested in him but I was because I was told he was much more powerful than this. I could only smirk to myself knowing that we had won. Well that was what I believed.

One thing I forgot to mention was that I was the silent Grand Master of the Sith. Silent because I was not exactly recognized as such by the Council but I was at least given a seat and was at least given the title of head field officer. And as the last of the younglings were loaded onto my fleet's ship we departed for home, the planet known to most as a tomb for Sith, a place of pure evil. Korriban.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. It's a lot darker than more usual stuff but I'm sure I will have a much better time with this story than my others or so I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2: Promises a Sith Can Keep

**Slave of Mine**

Chapter 2: Promises A Sith Can Keep

As the ship went into hyperspace I decided to go and take a look at our prisoners. As I walked around the prison bay I saw the younglings cowering in fear before me. Slowly walking toward them so not to frighten them more I said,

"Be still little younglings. We shall not harm you. You will soon become powerful sith and you will forget about what has happened and let this experience make you stronger. Let the hate and anger flow through you. Let your pain guide you to the power of the Dark Side."

A scream could be heard coming from a cell not too far from the younglings, "That's a lie! Don't listen to her! She is not to be trusted. She killed everyone we know and love and will not stop there until we are nothing."

"Well well well, it seems our "chosen one" has quite a bit of fight still in him!" I laugh as I Force choke Skywalker and throw him against the wall, "You think you can take us down? You couldn't even protect your own master let alone the entire Order!"

Yes I said it. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the negotiator, was dead. I was not the one to kill him though. Nor will I ever truly know since I don't keep tabs on that sort of thing. Remember I am only the silent grand master. But he or she is sure to come out eventually and gloat about their conquest… not like anyone would believe them of course.

I just stood there with a smug grin on my face as I felt the anger welling up inside him, "Temper temper Skywalker. You might fall to the Dark Side!" I laughed continuing my walk. It was uncomfortable where I traveled next. He was just sitting there meditating. I could feel his pain was strong, but I needed answers. I needed to know if that tale was true. I opened his cell and walked inside.

"Come for answers you have?" he asked, "Find them here you may. Or find them here you may not."

"Are you the Green Knight?" Was all I could say.

"Green Knight you say?" Yoda questioned.

I cleared my throat and said, "I am a descendant of Warrana the Black."

He looked at me wide eyed not believing what he had just heard. "But thought I did that all of my descendants had died long ago."

"We are all very strong in the Dark Side, ancestor. Our family always has been. You should understand that since you mated with a sith. She went crazy after she gave birth. She killed many sith in her blind rage and so our people locked her away. I can take you to where she is located if you wish my ancestor. I promise you. No string attached." I said.

"Ha! No strings attached! I'll believe that when I see it!" Skywalker said still trying to fight, though he should just realize that it is hopeless. Why are Jedi so… so… what's the word for it? Stupid.

"Hmph well then Skywalker then I'll make a promise to you as well." I said with an evil smile, "I promise you that until the end of time you will belong to me and only me and you will take orders from no one but me. Is that clear? Slave of mine. Ha ha ha ha!"

I couldn't hear what he was crying out because I had already walked out of earshot. But the sounds were still music to my ears. I was going to make his life a living hell and there was nothing that he could do about it. But a sith always keeps her promises.

As I sat in my chambers I heard my comm. go off. "What is it Ralek?" I growl. Ralek is one of my lieutenants. He's very good at what he does but he never gives me any time to rest.

"Skywalker is still screaming and it's giving the others a head ache." He said annoyed

"Well here's an idea! GAG HIM!" I screamed.

"We've tried that already! Nothing is working!" Ralek shrieked.

"Fine then I'll come and get him." I said with a smirk.

Ralek looked at me confused and then it dawned on him, "You are making him your slave? I know you are powerful Aeragar but that is crazy! You know the power he holds!"

"I have my ways Ralek. Do not underestimate me. You know what happened to the last lieutenant who did that." I said, my eyes glowing yellow. He and the other sith in the room with him cringed remembering the late Bargoh. Now Bargoh was very full of himself, as most sith are. But his was overly confident. Was too willing to challenge authority. And so he decided one day to challenge me…. That was the worst and last mistake he ever made. Let's just say that his corpse still covers the walls of one room. The floor of another. Oh! And the ceiling of a training room! Moral of the story is… don't pick a fight with me or it will not end pretty for you.

"Now I will be down there in just a moment…. I need to find my favorite cuffs." I said with a smirk. Turning off the comm. I grabbed with force canceling cuffs and made my way to the prison bay again. Sauntering past all the younglings and Jedi prisoners until I got to Skywalker's cell, I found him sitting there behind the bars growling…. Did I mention that the cells were made of ray shields? You probably guessed that already though.

"What do you want sith bitch!" Skywalker spat.

"Ooh you are a feisty one aren't you Skywalker? I'll fix that soon enough. You're coming with me… NOW. Whether you like it or not." I said slowly opening the cell door. He lunged at me and attempted to punch me but I stopped him midway there using the force.

"Ha nice try but at least this makes this easier on me." I say forcing his arms behind him so I can easily cuff him. I run a finger down his spine and he shivers.

"Don't touch me." He growled. I laughed loudly and did it again.

"Does it bother you chosen one? To be so out of control. To be under the control of something you despise. Tell me Skywalker. Do you want to kill me?" I said toying with him.

"I will never give in to you, monster!" He cried out in pain as threw him against the wall.

"Oh you will submit to me and maybe you'll even enjoy it. I know I will. Let's go slave." I said after attaching a collar to his neck and pulled, dragging him along behind me back to my chambers.

Back at my chambers, Skywalker was reluctantly sitting on the couch growling at me as I played with his shoulder length hair, "You hate this don't you." I said chuckling. He just continued to growl.

I grew tired of that and then after a while I got agitated. "ENOUGH!" I yelled grabbing his hair and pulling his head backwards hard. He cried out in pain and I relished in that sound. He doesn't know the half of the pain he will feel. He is mine and I will do with him as I please. Nothing will stop me, not even my ancestors. Skywalker doesn't know that he's lost, but he soon will, he soon will. He might feel some pleasure from it too. We'll see… if he's a good boy… but I doubt it!

"It's time for bed slave. To my bed room. NOW!" I commanded and he just looked at me in shock, "I SAID NOW!"

He wouldn't budge so I grabbed his collar and pulled. He made choking noises and followed me. "I think you need a bath first. But I'll let you do that yourself…. For now." I said grinning. He glared at and walked into the fresher as I released his cuffs. "Don't try to escape! You won't be able to anyway. That collar cancels Force abilities as well."

He paled and his head fell in defeat as he closed the door. I listened to the water running as I let my mind wonder and imaged what that body of his looked like. Hey I may be a Sith but I can't deny Skywalker is attractive. I decided against going in there and spoil the surprise. He'll want to show me soon enough. Because I will make him submit to me. He has no choice in the matter.

As he left the fresher I decided to "pretend" that I was sleeping. But before he could leave the room I stopped him. "Ah ah ah my slave. You are staying in here. With me. In this bed. And you can't say otherwise or you'll be punished." He tried to fight and leave the room. "Alright we'll do this the hard way" I said as I began to shoot him with Force lightning. He collapsed to the floor, screaming in agony. Oh did I love that sound. Music to my ears.

"Stop! STOP! ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!" he cried out.

"Good boy. Maybe there's hope for you yet." I said chuckling as he walked defeated to my bed. Now I'm not going to do anything to him. Remember I want him to want it. I want to break him. And I will get what I want. That's a promise.


End file.
